


Denmark x Reader - Finally Found Each Other

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Denmark x Reader for Denmark's birthday! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denmark x Reader - Finally Found Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Denmark!
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Denmark

Today is the day! It’s Denmark’s birthday and the day that (Y/n) plans on confessing her attraction to him. Now if only she could figure out how to do that without losing courage and giving up… She already has his gifts, she got him a videogame that he specifically told her that he wanted. She also managed to find one of his old battleaxes that he used as a Viking. She just hopes that he’ll appreciate the sentiment of the gift. 

But other than that, she has no idea what to do. She’s already texted him this morning, before he woke up likely, telling him happy birthday and to meet her in the park at two. It’s currently noon, and she’s stressing about looking perfect for him already. What she doesn’t know is that he thinks that she’s perfect no matter what she’s wearing. 

She has a feeling that he’d appreciate a more direct confession, but she doesn’t know if she has the courage to do that just yet. What if he thinks it’s too soon?! Or, worse… What if he doesn’t return her feelings? She takes a deep breath and tries to stop panicking. The good thing is that her favorite dress is clean so she puts that on and some cute leggings and flats before doing her hair.

She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles at her appearance, finally thinking that she looks perfect. She looks at the clock and she still has an hour before she has to be at the park. She manages to fit both presents into her car and relaxes a bit before driving to the park. She smiles when she sees him arrive at around the same time that she does. She waves at him and heads over to a bench, sitting down with him. She has the wrapped videogame in her lap and he notices the gift but looks at her curiously.

She smiles softly before saying, “Happy birthday, Matthias.” She holds the gift out to him, which he takes curiously. “I have another gift but it’s in my car.” She says, causing his eyes to light up, which she giggles at. 

He opens the gift and laughs happily when he sees it, “It’s exactly what I wanted!” She smiles and chuckles at his almost exaggerated reaction that he gave.

She stands up and says, “Let me get the other gift.” He nods and she heads back to her car, pulling out the battleaxe (which is unwrapped). She holds it behind her back before walking back over to him. She closes her eyes and holds it out to him.

He gasps, which causes her to open her eyes. “You found it! How did you find it? I’ve been looking for it for ages!” She grins at that, relief flooding her. 

“I’m glad you like it. Sweden told me where he last saw it and I went and retrieved it.” She says honestly, enjoying how happy she’s made him. He stands up and sets both gifts down on the bench before scooping her into a large hug. 

“Thanks so much, (N/n). It means a lot to me.” He nuzzles his face into her hair and she smiles, returning the hug happily. When they separate, she has a slight blush on her face from the proximity to her crush. 

He smirks at the sight of her blush but doesn’t say anything, for once not wanting to tease her. She starts to fidget, gaining his attention fully before a look of determination appears on her face. She lunges at him and presses her lips against his. He stiffens before melting into the kiss. After a bit, she breaks the kiss, but looks down, embarrassed from what she just did.

He looks at her softly, using a finger to gently lift her head so that their eyes can meet. He leans forward and gently presses his lips against her, causing her to melt against him. After a sweet kiss, he pulls away and smiles kindly at her, giving her the courage to finally utter those three words.

“Jeg elsker dig, Matthias…” She smiles at him sweetly and his heart melts.

A large smile appears on his face and he pulls her close. He buries his face in her hair once again and she returns the favor by burying her face in his chest. He mutters softly, “Jeg elsker også dig, (N/n).” She smiles into his embrace, glad that he returns her feelings. She feels a few tears running down her face, wetting his shirt. He pulls back slightly and looks confused at her tears, wiping them away gently. “What’s wrong, elsker?” 

She smiles at him, more tears running down her face. “Nothing is wrong. It’s just that everything is finally right.” 

He smiles softly at that before wiping her tears again. He feels happy that she feels that way before he suddenly gets an idea. “I have an idea, elsker. Why don’t we go back to my house and play the game you got me.”

She perks up and nods, “Okay! Just letting you know, I’m going to win!”

He chuckles softly, “We’ll see about that, love.” 

They both head back to their respective cars and drive over to Denmark’s house, quickly going inside and putting the game in. They snuggle together on the couch, controllers in hand, ready for a competition. It really doesn’t matter who will win or lose, but they’ll definitely have fun doing it. Besides, they make a deal that loser has to kiss the winner, so they both win with that punishment. 

They spend the rest of the day playing the game, only stopping to eat dinner together. The main thing that’s important is that they’ve finally found each other. All the other countries are going to be happy that it’s finally happened, it’s been in the works for awhile. But until then, a little friendly competition won’t hurt them at all. Besides, it’s fun for them to be together.


End file.
